


Dirty Harry

by browser13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cuckolding, Desk Sex, F/M, Groping, Incest, Metamorphmagus Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Table Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browser13/pseuds/browser13
Summary: A series of loosely connected ficlets in celebration of NTRvember, featuring a studly Harry having his way with the women of his friends, family, and enemies alike.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 29
Kudos: 395





	1. Narcissa Malfoy

“I can’t believe your dad got us tickets to the World Cup!” Ron Weasley excitedly told his best friend. Harry just smiled in return, because in all honesty it was exactly the sort of thing his father would do. James Potter was always busy at the office, and an over-the-top grand surprise was par for the course whenever he was feeling guilty. James’ workaholism had been the source of several blazing rows between Harry’s parents.

So with the Quidditch World Cup approaching and being hosted in England, Harry knew it was only a matter of time before his dad tried another over-the-top gesture to show Harry how sorry he was. Harry did appreciate the gesture, and he wasn’t about to let his cynicism dampen his friend’s mood, so he just clapped Ron on the back and agreed. “So who you got this year?” he asked. “Ireland or Bulgaria?”

Ron’s blue eyes lit up in excitement as he started listing off the strengths and weaknesses of each team, even drooling a little as he described the brilliance of Viktor Krum. Harry just let the redhead’s words wash over him, nodding in the appropriate places as they made their way to the top box.

Unfortunately for Ron and James’ good moods, the presence of the Malfoy family standing in the box and talking to the minister put a bit of a damper on their parade. 

“Potter.”

“Lucius.”

The two patriarchs sneered at each other. Harry on the other hand strode right up to Narcissa and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. “How wonderful to see you again, Lady Malfoy,” he said sincerely. Grinning at the light blush gracing her features and the shocked looks of the surrounding men. “Please let me escort you to your seat.” 

Narcissa accepted his arm gracefully, sitting down next to Harry and shooting him inquisitive looks out of the corner of her eye. “What was that all about, mate?” Ron asked as he flopped down on the other side of him. 

Harry shrugged. “Just being polite.”

“Whatever, don’t see why you’d waste your time with those slimy gits.”

Harry didn’t bother with a response. His best friend might have been a genius when it came to quidditch, but if his short-sighted judgements meant he couldn’t see just what a smokeshow Narcissa Malfoy was, that was his own problem.

Fortunately the game started soon, and after making sure the other four were fully engrossed, Harry turned to the witch beside him. “The view is wonderful from here, no?”

“Yes,” Narcissa replied, “the ministry did an excellent job with the stadium.”

“I didn’t mean the quidditch,” Harry continued, and was rewarded with another blush and Narcissa’s eyes widening in shock. Harry seized the moment to begin stroking his hand up and down Narcissa’s thigh, who squeaked but did nothing stop him.

“I’m going to powder my nose,” she told her husband, who might as well have been a brick wall for how much he paid attention. Harry waited a few minutes before sneaking off after her, keeping his eyes peeled. He felt the trace of a notice-me-not charm, and subtly pierced it using a sliver of magic, grinning at what he saw underneath.

Narcissa’s dress robes were hiked up around her waist, her slim fingers plundering in and out of her womanhood as she feverishly fingered herself. “Mmm, Harry,” she moaned.

“Narcissa,” Harry said, stepping up behind her and fondling her plump tits, making the witch jump in surprise. “Shh,” Harry whispered, continuing to grope her, “we don’t want anybody to hear us now, do we?”

“Do you feel what you’ve done to me?” Harry asked, grinding his hardness against the woman’s plump backside as she nodded. “Now how are you going to fix it?”

Narcissa turned in his grasp and slid down to her knees, cooing in delight as she pulled Harry’s massive cock free from his trousers. Pursing her lips, the elegant witch greedily took him into her mouth, revelling in Harry’s masculine scent and taste. 

“You look so beautiful like this,” Harry said, as she built up a rhythm. Narcissa made a noise of appreciation as she focused all her attention on worshipping Harry’s prick, bobbing her head back and forth and swallowing more of him down with each passing moment. “Don’t forget the balls,” Harry reminded her, and Narcissa dutifully ducked her head low to lap at his swinging bollocks. 

Once they’d been properly spit-shined, Narcissa returned to her earlier task of deepthroating her young lover. Harry had decided at this point to assume direct control, grabbing Narcissa’s blonde locks and using them as leverage as he face-fucked her, driving his shaft further down the former Slytherin’s throat until her nose was buried in his lap. He held her down for a moment, letting her spasming airway massage him until he finally let up so she could gulp down a few breaths.

The way her tits heaved spurred Harry to action once more, repeating the process several times as he alternatively choked her on his cock and let her recover. Narcissa didn’t need to do anything, she just let Harry use her mouth to his heart’s content while she worked her fingers deep inside herself, getting off on her submission to a man her son’s age. 

As the two approached their respective climaxes, Harry had one last instruction for the MILF. “You’d better swallow every drop,” he told her. “And make sure you’re at the Three Broomsticks during Hogsmeade weekends. If I’m not spending those afternoons plowing you into the mattress for the whole village to hear, you’ll have to be punished.”

The mental image was enough to push both of them over the edge, Narcissa’s twat clenching and squirting around her fingers while Harry filled her mouth with a flood of spunk. Narcissa’s cheeks puffed as she fought to keep any stray drops from escaping, and when Harry’s load had at last subsided, she showed him just how full her mouth was before swallowing with an audible gulp. 

“We’d better get back before we’re missed,” Harry said. “And you should clean yourself up, although I think you look better freshly ravaged. Good thing for me that your loser husband isn’t man enough to fuck you like this.”


	2. Lily Evans-Potter

Harry Potter awoke with a start. He groggily racked his brain, trying to figure out why his body had woken so early. Even during the school year, the Gryffindor’s ability to oversleep was widely known, and during the summer his habits were even worse.

Then he remembered. Today was the day his OWL results were due to arrive. He wasn’t particularly interested in any of his grades save one: Potions. It was because of his mother that Harry was so determined to score well in Potions. The rivalry between Severus Snape and James Potter was legendary, and Lily did her best to keep Harry out of it, promising whatever reward Harry could think of if he scored an O on his Potions exam. Had Snape been the one to grade it, Harry wouldn’t have stood a chance as the man hated him as easily as he breathed, but thanks to all of Harry’s studying- and being graded by a neutral party- he just might have a chance.

“Morning, mum,” Harry said, slinking into the kitchen. He took a moment to admire his mother’s beauty, the plumpness of motherhood giving her a delectable hourglass figure. Not for the first time, Harry wondered just how dumb his father had to be to neglect his gorgeous wife, although if his OWLs went according to plan, Lily would be having someone new to take care of her. 

“Wow, up so early,” Lily teased as she finished preparing breakfast. “I guess you’re really excited to see your grades.”

“And get my reward,” Harry stated confidently, making his mother chuckle. They didn’t have long to wait, as soon enough the standard brown owl of Hogwarts winged its way into the kitchen, dropping a large envelope in front of Harry. 

“So how’d it go?” Lily asked as Harry opened the letter with deliberate slowness.

“Exactly the way I wanted,” Harry replied as he scanned his results. He had gotten his O in Potions, the rest of his grades were irrelevant.

Lily took the sheaf from her son. “Well done, Harry! I knew you could do it! Now, I believe I promised you a reward, what would you like? A new broom perhaps?”

Harry pretended to ponder for a moment. “I want you,” he said, and kissed her square on the lips.

Lily was too stunned to resist, subconsciously following Harry’s lead as he plundered her mouth with his tongue and groped her ass, closing her eyes and moaning as heat started to pool in her belly. 

“W-wait!” she finally cried as the situation caught up with her. “What are you doing?”

“Taking my reward,” Harry answered simply, “And giving you the attention that dad’s been neglecting. Merlin, you’re so beautiful, mum.” He kissed her again, despite her weak protests.

Lily wanted to push back, to get angry, but she just couldn’t deny how incredible Harry’s mouth felt, and how worked up he was making her. 

“I can feel how wet you’re getting,” Harry whispered. “If you truly want me to stop, just say so and I will.”

Despite how inappropriate it was, Lily just couldn’t bring herself to say those words. “We- we shouldn’t be doing this,” she offered instead. It was a weak excuse and they both knew it, Harry easily brushing her doubts aside as he continued to kiss her. 

“Let me take care of you,” he said, then tightly gripping his mother’s backside, lifted her onto the dining room table without breaking their liplock. 

Lily moaned and leaned back, staring down her body with half-lidded eyes at her son who was stripping off his pajamas, revealing his toned physique and rapidly-hardening prick: the largest Lily had ever seen, and certainly larger than James’.

Staring intently at his mother’s eyes- solike his own- Harry slowly pushed the bottom of Lily’s sundress up her thighs, then slid her knickers back down until they were dangling around her ankle. Stepping up to the edge of the table, Harry rested his cock on top of Lily’s stomach, making her marvel at just how far it stretched past her navel.

“Time to claim my prize,” Harry said, pressing the tip of his cock against his mother’s leaking folds. “Last chance to say no,” he told her, but pushed inside before she could give him a response.

Lily’s green eyes immediately rolled back in her head as pleasure assaulted her senses. It was true that she and James hadn’t had sex for some time, but that didn’t fully explain the sheer ecstasy radiating from her neglected pussy. Harry’s cock was stretching her out deliciously, and the sheer, filthy wrongness of being fucked by her son was making her head spin.

Harry wasn’t exactly displeased with the situation either. In truth, he’d been lusting after his mother for quite some time and now that he had the opportunity, he was going to capitalize on it fully. Taking Lily’s plush thighs in his hands, he rocked himself in out of her sopping twat, making her slide back and forth across the table as he drove his way inside her. 

“I know it shouldn’t, but it feels so good!” Lily moaned as Harry treated her to the best fucking of her life. 

“And it’s going to keep feeling good,” Harry told her. “If dad isn’t going to keep you satisfied, then I’ll just have to keep doing it myself.”

Lily’s pussy clenched and quivered through her orgasm as her fate as Harry’s fucktoy and the obscenity of her betrayal of her husband consumed her. The tightening of her walls nearly finished off Harry right then, but he hung on, wanting to extend his moment of glory.

“Cumming soon,” he grunted at his mother, whose eyes shot open at the implications.

“Not inside!” she begged. As much as she would have enjoyed feeling Harry’s hot seed splashing in her cunt, it was too risky a proposition for the moment.

Disappointed but not surprised, Harry pulled his cock free and was about to paint her stomach when he got a more wicked idea. Stroking himself to completion, Harry came all over the breakfast Lily had prepared for herself, coating it in a hefty layer of spunk.

“Better eat it all,” Harry laughed, “you’re going to need your strength today. After all, we’re just getting started.”


	3. Bellatrix Lestrange

In retrospect, chasing an image of Voldemort to the Ministry of Magic wasn’t the brightest decision Harry had ever made, and he had never been known for making wise decisions in the first place. To further compound his predicament, not only was the Dark Lord unsurprisingly absent, but now Harry was locked in a magical battle with Voldemort’s fiercest lieutenant, Bellatrix Lestrange.

“Come out and play, little Potter!” the witch cackled as she fired bolt after iridescent bolt of vicious magic from her wand. Normally one for a snappy retort, Harry instead remained silent as he focused all his attention on not letting Bellatrix turn his insides into outsides. He ducked and weaved his way past rows of desks, shelves, and other assorted office furniture, pausing only to occasionally fire spells indiscriminately over his shoulder.

Thinking quickly, Harry murmured a hasty spell under his breath, causing a thick fog to begin spreading from the tip of his wand. 

“Still hiding? Do your parents know they raised a coward?” Bellatrix hissed.

“Look who’s talking,” Harry retorted now that he had a moment’s respite. “I don’t see your master lurking anywhere. Too scared to face me himself?”

“How dare you!” the dark witch howled. “The Dark Lord is the greatest wizard this world has ever seen! He will destroy the filthy muggles and mudbloods and rebuild the world for purebloods as it should be!”

“That doesn’t make any sense either, Voldemort is a half-blood like me,” Harry goaded.

“Lies!” Bellatrix continued to scream. “Your lips are unworthy of even speaking his name!” 

Tired of the game, Bellatrix whipped her wand, and a second later a gust of wind blew the fog away, leaving the two combatants glaring at each other.

Harry shrugged. “I dunno about worthy, we’re both half-bloods and I’ve got at least as much juice as he does. See?” Harry let his aura loose for a moment; it was just a parlor trick, the magical equivalent of flexing your muscles, but it had a very peculiar effect on Bellatrix.

The deranged witch had dropped to her knees under the sheer oppressive weight of Harry’s magic, her cheeks flushed and her breath coming in quick pants.

“How-,” she began hesitantly, “how is this possible?” 

Harry shrugged again and pushed a little harder. He examined the kneeling witch closely, it seemed that fighting was the last thing on her mind at the moment. He took in her half-lidded eyes, the heaving of her chest, and were those her nipples poking out from her robes?

Bellatrix was getting aroused! Now this was a situation with which Harry had much more experience. He had of course heard the expression “don’t stick your dick in crazy”, but Harry had always been a bit of a rule-breaker, and even recently escaped from Azkaban, Bellatrix’s violet eyes, tousled black hair, and hourglass figure proved too tempting to ignore.

He reached out with tendrils of magic, caressing the witch’s shoulders, chest, and hips, and grinned in triumph when she moaned out loud.

“Does that feel good, Bella?” he crooned as he approached. Bellatrix nodded wordlessly, not even bothering to correct the diminutive as Harry circled behind her. “Can you feel my power? Stronger than your master? Stronger than any pureblood?”

Bellatrix nodded again, this time a little more ashamed. “That’s what I thought,” Harry finished, hauling the witch to her feet and pulling her back against him. He groped her physically as well as magically now, mauling a plump tit in each hand and grinding his hardness against her rear.

“I can tell how wet you’re getting, Bella,” Harry whispered in her ear. “Can you feel how big I am? Bigger than your husband, than your master?”

Bellatrix finally lost patience at this point, pushing her hips back hard against Harry’s and grinding on him. “If your going to fuck me, then fuck me, Potter! I’m not some damsel to be teased!”

Harry chuckled. “Fair enough.” He pushed the squirming witch up against a nearby stone wall, keeping one forearm on the back of her neck to keep her pinned as he hiked up her robe and exposed her dripping pussy to his gaze. After delivering a few brutal swats to Bellatrix’s quivering bottom, Harry yanked his trousers down, not bothering to fully disrobe in his eagerness to fuck her.

The Gryffindor let out a low hiss as he sank his aching cock into the scorching heat of Bellatrix’ cunt, the dark witch just as wet and waiting as any of his other previous conquests. There was no build-up, no gradual increase of pace, just a thundering rhythm as Harry proceeded to drive any remaining fight from Bellatrix with the power of his cock.

“Yes, fuck me! Harder! More!” Bellatrix moaned over the sounds of slapping flesh. Her fingernails scrabbed uselessly at the stone as she tried to find some purchase, some way to ground herself against the furious pleasure overloading her senses, but she would be denied.

Harry kept one hand on the back of Bellatrix’ head, keeping her firmly pinned to the wall as he kept the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her back in time to meet his thrusts. His strong thighs clapped against her reddened ass, his heavy balls swinging and bashing up against her clit. He twisted his fingers in her hair, forcing pinpricks of pain on her scalp, but that only spurred Bellatrix’ lust.

There was much debate over whether Bellatrix had ever been sane, but the number that Harry’s prick was doing on her pussy and brain certainly weren’t helping matters. Bellatrix could practically feel the thoughts leaving her, her devotion to Voldemort, her appetite for death and destruction being overridden by the potent arousal coursing through her body. Her mind shattered- more violently but just as powerfully as her sister’s- as she succumbed to Harry, although rather than becoming passive and permissive like some of his other sluts, Bellatrix became more wanton, slamming her hips back into Harry and forcing him ever deeper.

Bellatrix had become a barely-restrained animal of carnality, just as fiercely devoted to Harry’s cock as she had been to Voldemort. It was into this convulsing beast that Harry pumped a load of virile spunk, having no idea what to do with the monster he had created, but also having no immediate regrets as he forced Bellatrix to the ground for round two.


	4. Nymphadora Tonks

Harry came down late to breakfast one morning to find an unusual sight in the living room. Well, it wasn’t unusual to see Nymphadora Tonks in the Potter’s ancestral home, but the dour mood she was sporting was certainly out of the ordinary. Tonks and Harry had grown up practically cousins, and the usually cheerful metamorphmagus working for James Potter in the auror department had only strengthened those ties. So while Harry wasn’t in the least bit surprised to see his favorite cousin slumped in an armchair, he was a bit shocked to see her normally spiky pink hair turned brown and hanging limply around her face.

“What’s got you so down, Nymphadora?” Harry asked as he settled down on the couch opposite her, yelping when her silent stinging hex caught him right in the side.

“I’m pretty sure you’re old enough to remember my name,” Tonks said without any of the venom that would accompany someone calling her by her hated first name.

“Just wanted to make sure you were still in there, and it wasn’t some death eater impersonating you,” Harry replied. “Now are you going to answer my question?”

Tonks glared at him for a moment longer before sighing. “It’s Remus.”

Remus _.  _ The young witch had been pining after him for as long as Harry could remember, and had only recently finally broken through the werewolf’s seemingly impenetrable walls of moroseness and self-pity.

“I thought you had finally convinced him to give you a shot,” Harry said cautiously. “I figured you’d be over the moon about it.”

“I was,” Tonks said despondently. “I hoped that when we actually started dating it would break him out of his shell a bit. Allow him to loosen up a bit. Instead it’s more of the same. ‘I’m too old for you Nymphadora’, ‘A werewolf like me would make for a terrible partner’, and his favorite, ‘you deserve someone younger and happier’.”

Harry pondered for a moment. “Well, I know a fair bit about how guy’s brains work when it comes to women they want to shag, have you considered taking him up on his offer?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean finding someone younger and happier,” Harry said bluntly. “And showing Remus exactly what he’d be missing out on.”

Tonks frowned. “I don’t think I could do that to Remus. And besides, where am I going to find somebody who isn’t afraid to order me around and get all dominant. Every idiot thinks that telling me they don’t care about my morphing in bed is the secret to getting in my knickers, but at least I can tell Remus means it, because he’s so plain.”

“Tonks, morph into your mother and come ride me.”

“W-what?” The metamorphmagus stuttered. She hadn’t been expecting this response.

Harry didn’t miss a beat. “You heard me. Morph into your mother and come ride me. You can tell Remus you found someone younger and more adventurous, then his jealousy will help him express his true feelings for you. But in the meantime, I want you to look like Andromeda while you bounce on my prick. Everytime I go over to your house I think about bending your mum over the kitchen counter.”

Tonks didn’t know whether to be more shocked or horrified, but both emotions paled in comparison to how turned on she felt by Harry’s sudden commanding tone. She could feel the damp spot growing on her knickers as she shakily rose to her feet and did as he ordered. She grew a little taller, made her features more aristocratic, and for the finishing touch, she swelled her chest and hips until a perfect replica of Andromeda Tonks stood in the Potter’s living room.

“Good girl,” Harry said as he slid off his trousers, revealing his monstrous cock to Tonks’ eyes. “Now come show Remus what he’s missing.”

Using her wand to quickly divest herself of her own clothing, Tonks then climbed into Harry’s lap, crouching over him so his rock-hard manhood was pointed straight up at her twat. Staring deep into Harry’s eyes, Tonks took a steadying breath as she slowly lowered herself down, groaning out loud as his girth stretched her wide open as it sank into her depths.

Tonks had never experienced so much pleasure in her life, and she hadn’t even made it halfway down Harry’s length yet. In a single moment, she was forced to re-evaluate her cousin from scrawny hang-around to prime specimen of masculinity, and as she worked her way up and down his cock, all her doubts and hesitations faded away. Her pussy gushed at the taboo nature of their coupling, and the erotic possibilities of sneaking behind their parents backs to fuck like rabbits.

At the moment though, all she could focus on was the feel of his cock punching its way deep inside as she bounced up and down on top of him, hitting every sensitive spot within her and making her toes curl. 

Harry was content to let Tonks come to the realization that she belonged to him on her own time, letting her fuck herself silly on his prick, occassionally adding sharp spanks to her jiggling arse to encourage her to ride faster. He leaned in, taking a pebbled nipple into his mouth and giving it a few licks and sucks before switching to the other. He squeezed and kneaded her asscheeks before gripping her by the waist, then adding a few punishing upward thrusts of his own, sending stars sparking across Tonks’ vision and making her eyes roll back.

Tonks’ tight twat leaked like a fountain, soaking their laps with a truly prodigious amount of quim as the pleasure searing through her body overrode her higher brain functions. With a hoarse cry, Tonks’ velvety slick walls clamped down on Harry’s cock as she hurtled through a screaming orgasm and lost control of her morph, her hair and eyes cycling through a kaleidoscope of colors. The inhumanly strong grip of Tonks’ cunt muscles pulled Harry over the edge along with her, his churning bollocks pumping a sticky load of spunk directly into Tonks’ greedy pussy. 

“How do you think Remus is going to react to this?” Harry asked the metamorph as they came down from their high.

A dazed Tonks mumbled into his chest, “Remus who?”


	5. Fleur Delacour

Fleur was just applying the finishing touches to her makeup routine when she was interrupted by a loud knock on her door.

“‘Oo’s zere?” she called, putting the brush away and turning around. It was probably just her sister or mother coming to check on her, but she had to be sure. It wouldn’t do for Bill to see her before the wedding!

“It’s me,” a male voice called back, Fleur instantly breaking into a smile as she recognized it.

“‘Arry!” Fleur cried, flinging the door open and planting smacking kisses on each of his stubbly cheeks. “Eet is so good to see you. But what are you doing ‘ere?”

Harry allowed Fleur to pull him into the room, sinking down on the bed as she shut the door behind him.

“To be honest, Fleur, I’m worried about you,” Harry said slowly. “I don’t think you should be marrying Bill.”

“And why not?” Fleur growled. “‘E is a decent man, ‘as a good job, and I love ‘im.”

“And what about sex?” Harry asked bluntly, “Is he giving you everything you need?”

The French witch sniffed disdainfully. “We ‘ave a perfectly ‘ealthy sex life.” She and Harry had grown close during the Triwizard Tournament, close enough that Harry asking about her bedroom activities wasn’t beyond the pale, but she felt that his questioning of her life choices was a bridge too far.

“Healthy?” the Gryffindor asked incredulously. “When in Merlin’s name has ‘healthy’ ever been a word that Fleur Delacour uses to describe sex? What happened to the witch that snuck me into the Beauxbatons carriage and rode me so hard and for so long that neither of us made it to breakfast in the morning? Or the witch that blew me underwater with a bubblehead charm when we were supposed to be competing in the Second Task? You’re really going to be satisfied with ‘ _ healthy’ _ ?”

Heat blossomed across the veela’s cheeks as she recalled the incidents in question. She felt no shame, she was inordinately proud of the mischief she and Harry had created, but the past was in the past.

“I am a different woman now,” Fleur tried to protest, “I will be ‘appy with Beel!”

Harry shook his head. “I don’t think you will. If you think you’ve changed, then perhaps you need a reminder of who you truly are. And I know just the man for the job.”

Harry swiftly rose to his feet, and with a snap of his fingers, his clothing was gone, leaving him completely bare to Fleur’s gaze. Fleur had no chance at tamping down the lust stirring within her at the sight of Harry’s naked body, from the hard planes of his muscles to the massive cock hanging down to his knees, somehow even bigger than the last time Fleur had seen it. 

“Don’t you want to taste it again?” Harry taunted her. “Feel it split you in half? All you have to do is say the word and I’m gone. But we both know you’ll choose this over some limp-dicked Weasley, isn’t that right?”

Fleur tried to summon the words, the courage, to tell him off, but Harry was right: her body had long since made the choice for her, now it just waited for her mind to catch up. The sight of Fleur sinking to her knees made Harry grin in triumph. He’d seen Fleur in a swimsuit, he’d seen her naked, and yet nothing compared to the sight of her in a pristine wedding dress waiting for him to defile her, even if her wearing white wasn’t completely appropriate.

“Good girl,” Harry said, stroking Fleur’s silvery-blonde locks, “you know what to do.”

Fleur nodded and set about her task, giving Harry’s cock the oral devotion it so unquestionably deserved. She started with a long, slow lick all the way from the base to the tip, luxuriating in Harry’s meaty, masculine taste and the addictive flavor that she had tragically gone so long without. She continued her teasing of him, pressing lingering kisses to the bulging veins all along his angry shaft and stroking the unattended parts of him with her slim fingers, ensuring that he was never without stimulation.

Without being prompted, the horny veela ducked her head low and lapped at Harry’s swinging balls, lavishing the wrinkled skin in spit. She took each cum-packed orb into her mouth in turn, her hot, wet orifice feeling like a heavenly balm against his aching flesh. Fleur wasn’t yet out of tricks, suddenly opening her mouth wide and swallowing his entire sack, again running her tongue all over it, and looking up at him with such slutty devotion that Harry nearly came right then and there. 

“Fuck, I had almost forgotten how good you are at that,” Harry gasped, pulling her off him for a moment’s respite, not wanting their carnal reunion to be finished so soon. “But letting you indulge yourself isn’t the point of this meeting, it’s time to remind you of your place.”

Fleur opened her mouth, whether to protest or beg, Harry didn’t care, he simply used the opportunity to sheathe his cock into her mouth, only managing to fit half of it inside before hitting the back of her throat. The hung wizard gave Fleur no time to adjust, threading his hands through her hair and violently pulling her head back and forth, treating her mouth like an onahole for his selfish enjoyment. 

The overwhelming potency of Harry’s magic- and his dick- made Fleur’s eyes roll in her head as she gagged and sputtered around him. Her gag reflex was near zero, but she knew just how turned on Harry got at hearing her struggle, so even if it wasn’t entirely necessary, she played up the act for him. Even as he facefucked her, it didn’t take long for the veela’s well-trained mouth and throat to open around him, his girth making her slender neck bulge as she gobbled him down. 

Mascara ran down Fleur’s cheeks in thick black streaks from the choking tears streaming down her face, turning her into the very picture of lust and debauchery that she had so foolishly tried to deny. Any thoughts of Bill were long gone from her cock-drunk head, replaced by the euphoria of tasting Harry’s cock and precum, and the desperate desire to swallow his seed once more. 

Luckily for Fleur, it seemed Harry was completely on board with that plan, as with one last mighty shove of his hips, he forced her all the way to the base of his cock, so that her dainty nose was pressed against his pubes. He fired rope after rope of cum straight into her stomach, the warmth of which immediately set off Fleur’s own orgasm, making her pussy leak all over the inside of her dress. Harry’s prick was still spewing as he slowly withdrew from her throat, filling her mouth with spunk and puffing her cheeks until it leaked obscenely from her lips and out her nose as she failed to contain his release. He even had a few shots left for her face, adding to the sticky, slutty mess he had made of the ruined bride. 

“Whore,” Harry muttered fondly as he rubbed his prick all over Fleur’s delicate features while she stretched out her little pink tongue to get another taste of him. “Do you want this?” Harry asked as he hauled the dazed veela up by her hair and bent her over the vanity. “Do you want me to fuck you like you deserve?”

“OUI!” Fleur howled. “I want you to fuck me!”

Harry hiked Fleur’s dress up around her waist, taking a second to marvel at the sexy lingerie she had on underneath before tearing it off and pressing the crown of his re-hardened cock against her dripping folds. “Then beg me. Tell me I was right. Tell me how much you want it.”

“I’m sorry!” Fleur cried. “You were right! I shouldn’t marry Beel, I’m a veela slut zat needs your big cock fucking me all the time! I want it so bad! Please, please fuck me ‘Arry!”

“Alright, but only because you asked so nicely,” Harry chuckled, and sank himself inside. 

Fleur’s beautiful, ocean-blue eyes crossed as Harry’s mighty bitchbreaker split her open, her wetness and the throatslime still clinging to his prick letting Harry drive himself nearly all the way inside on the first thrust. His hands went to Fleur’s trim waist, holding her so tightly that her pale flesh turned whiter under the pressure as he fucked her with all the strength and leverage he could muster. 

For the first time in what felt like forever, Harry was treated to the uniquely incredible sensation of a veela pussy clamping down with inhuman strength on his pistoning cock. Already tight to begin with, the constant climaxes he was coaxing from her greedy snatch made her walls quiver and massage his length, multiplying the pleasure he was experiencing tenfold. The velvety slicknes and the radiating heat of Fleur’s cunt were unmatched by anybody, witch or otherwise, and Harry revelled in it. 

“Look at yourself,” Harry growled, grabbing the Frenchwoman by the hair and yanking her head up, forcing her back to arch painfully and her eyes to catch sight of her appearance in the mirror. Fleur’s eyes were glazed over in lust, spit and cum clung to her face in sticky strands, all part of the undeniable proof that she was exactly the person that Harry knew her to be, a fact that didn’t bother her in the slightest at the moment.

“I can’t believe you thought it would be right to marry Bill. Was he going to bend you over your dresser and fuck you silly? Of course not. Good thing I was here to save the day.”

“Yes! Zank you ‘Arry!” Fleur babbled deliriously. “I love you! I love your cock! Je t’aime!” Harry was turning her brain to mush in much the same way he was doing to her insides, but she wouldn’t have traded this feeling for the world. Harry had bottomed out inside her ages ago, and now every slam of his hips was punching his cock up against her cervix now, the entrance to her womb slowly weakening under his assault.

After only a few more thrusts, Fleur’s defenses gave way and Harry’s plundering cock continued its unceasing assault against her now-unprotected womb. The conquering wizard finally released his grip on Fleur’s hair, letting the insensate veela slump down to the wooden surface, her pillowy tits spilling out on either side of her body. He now concentrated his efforts on her plump ass, doing his best to turn the pale flesh pink as he rained brutal spanks down upon it. Harry had plenty of opportunities to watch the veela’s perfect rear sway as she walked, or bounce as he fucked her, but rarely did he get the chance to molest it to his heart’s content.

Fleur’s heart-shaped derrière jiggled incessantly under his blows, the delicious pain from her ass matched only by the stinging from her womb as Harry’s cock jabbed against it. She was helpless against the unending tide of sensations rushing through her body, and every time her pussy twitched in climax, she felt herself slipping away a little further. 

Fortunately or unfortunately for the veela cocksleeve, even Harry couldn’t fuck her forever, the incredible pleasure threatening to tip him over the edge no matter how hard he fought it. With a few last, primal thrusts, Harry speared into Fleur one final time, flooding her womb with a deluge of cum no less impressive than the first. Her pussy had just as much chance to contain Harry’s load as her mouth did, and soon the tide of spunk broke past the seal of Fleur’s overstuffed cunt and Harry’s hips, leaking down her legs in a sticky stream. 

Giving the blissed out veela one last, hearty spank, Harry used her wedding dress to clean himself of the last bits of their combined filth. Just then, the door flew open, and Gabrielle and Apolline Delacour came hurrying into the room. “What’s taking so long, Fleur?!” Apolline demanded. “The ceremony’s about to star-”. 

Harry was treated to the sight of the two of them coming to a gobsmacked halt upon seeing the disheveled state in which he’d left Fleur. She was still bent over the vanity, her soiled dress bunched around her waist, exposing the red handprints on her behind, all the while her pussy winked as it tried to re-tighten from its gaping and keep his load trapped inside.

“I think the ceremony’s been called off,” Harry said cheekily as the Delacour witches turned their gazes on him. Under ordinary circumstances he might have been scared, but given the way the two veela were eyeing his cock, Harry figured he just might be able to work his way out of trouble. 


End file.
